Because of adverse changes in environmental conditions that too often occur, it has become rather difficult to arrange for the maintenance of appropriate and effective hydrodynamic or aeronautic propulsion and for maneuvering of submarines or aircraft under speed and/or directional control. Marine propeller blades are varied in cross-sectional profile for example to reduce vortices induced vibrations during propulsion. The control systems for such active hydrodynamic surface controls, heretofore designed for optimal performance under varying environmental conditions, involved application of electromagnetic/mechanical control of control surfaces having shape memory alloy material cores. Such control systems for propulsive surfaces, such as propeller blades, were functionally limited because of complexities associated with inherent tensioning. It is therefore an important object of the present invention to provide for enhanced active control by adjustment of hydrodynamic or aeronautical shaped surfaces, such as rotor blades having shape memory material associated therewith.